It Wasn't Such a Bad Day After All
by PiwithanE
Summary: On one hand, Mello was pretty much sex on leather-garbed legs. On the other, Matt knew him well enough to know that he would be a VERY hard guy to fall in love with.


**A/N: Quick fic, written out of pure boredom and feeling like I need to post SOMETHING on here. Please note: I have noooooo clue what perspective this was written in. Maybe Matt thinks in the third person and first person on and off? Or maybe my writing style is REALLY weird. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I think I might be of German descent, actually. I don't think there's a drop of Japanese blood in me.**

It Wasn't Such a Bad Day After All

Matt's best friend was a chocolate-loving, leather-wearing female.

Okay, he-she.

Alright, so Mello was a guy. He hoped, but with the diet, and the bitching….

It was kind of hard to tell sometimes.

And that was dead unfortunate, because Matt was bisexual.

It would be so much easier to write him off as one or the other. His life would be _so _much easier that way.

However, clearly it wasn't.

Matt just needed to come to terms that he might be in love with his best buddy.

This was extremely difficult, as Matt had pretty much known Mello all his life. There wasn't anyone he understood better, or who understood him better.

This just made things all the more difficult.

On one hand, Mello was pretty much sex on leather-garbed legs. On the other, Matt knew him well enough to know that he would be a VERY hard guy to fall in love with.

Okay, now he was just confused. Maybe.

He'd have to think about it.

Oh God.

It was true.

He was in love with his best friend.

Okay, don't panic.

Take a deep breath… okay, a few million deep breaths.

There was totally time to consider this further. Mello shouldn't be home for a few hours – shit, that was the door being unlocked, wasn't it?

Matt needed to think fast.

And so he did.

'_OkayIamquitepossiblyinlovewithMello.Whocouldhavejustpossiblyhavegottenhome.And…myGodisMelloevengay?IdunnoIthoughthemightbewiththeleatherfetishandthelookinglikea – afemale.OHMIGODHE'SCOMINGIN—'_

Oh. False alarm. That was just the person in the apartment next to his. Heheh. Whoops. (Well, that's what it sounded like anyway.)

He now took the time to think _CAREFULLY. _And slowly.

'_Alright. So, I'm in love with Mello. The person who's been my best friend for… I dunno, I lost count. He's probably not even gay. I'll just… pretend I never realized this. Heh, it's probably for the best, as… well, it would just kind of be awkward.'_

"Well, too late for that."

Ohshit.

Matt, who had been facing the computer the entire time, turned around slowly and hoped he had been imagining things.

No such luck.

The blond boy faced him. "You realize you said all of that out loud?"

Shit, it had been Mello that came in after all. He had forgotten how quiet the chocoholic could be if he tried.

The gamer pulled his goggles back over his eyes. And then removed them. And then put them on again. This wasn't his day.

Mello raised his eyebrows. "Nervous habit? Or were you just hiding the fact that you were fucking with my mind there?"

"Nervous habit." Matt muttered back.

"I see." Mello paused. "… So, you're in love with me, huh?"

Matt resumed messing with his goggles.

He was right, this _was_ awkward.

"Is that a yes?"

The mafia member received a nod, albeit one that reminded him of a turtle that just spotted a predator.

"Heh."

And then Mello opted to do things with Matt that made yaoi fangirls drool. **(You'd better watch out for those fangirls... they're pretty sneaky. Never know when they're going to turn around and.. and write a lemon about you.)**

Matt supposed it must have been his day after all.

**A/N: Well, this is what I get for being bored. This actually took about an hour, and was **_**still**_** really short. My excuse was it was my first yaoi. Reviews are nifty. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM plzthnx. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Also, if you have a pairing you'd like me to write, I'm **_**still **_**very bored. So, I might. If I like the coupling. And have an idea. Well, thanks for reading!!**


End file.
